


The last full moon

by harukaberry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Maybe some Lemon, Supernatural - Freeform, Wolves, Yaoi, a lot of fluff, child abuse in chapter 9...just so you know., eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, physical/psycological abuse, the last full moon, yaoi/yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukaberry/pseuds/harukaberry
Summary: Eren Yeager was always a reserved child all through his school life, staying within his friendship circle which consisted of is best friend Armin and his sister Mikasa.
But when mysterious, yet hansome levi comes into his life, Erens world is shaken.
However. Levi has a secret, one which threatens the saftey of Eren and his friends...forever...





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first ereri fanfic...oooh...this is exciting isn't it?
> 
> Anyway I plan to update every friday so keep your eyes peeled.

I am always the last to wake up. First it's my father, he normally has to wake up. Then it's my mother. Then it's my sister, Mikasa, she always gets up early to go up to her little den in the garden, why, I do not know. I mean she's fifteen now. Lastly, it's me. I like to sleep in late, because I'm fifteen, and that's what I do. When I do wake up, however, it's normally to the smell of bacon and eggs, or porridge, depending on what day it is. Sounds like a pretty decent lifestyle, right? Wrong. Good lord, if I had a penny for every time someone told me: "hey your mums nice." Or: " what a nice family." Or even: "I wish I had that lifestyle." Then I'd be a fucking millionaire. My dads a right old git, we never see him. He wakes up at five and gets back at eleven, when we do see him he's always a bitch to us. I've always told mum to divorce but she's says that we'd be on the streets, since dad pretty much owns everything so we'd be screwed. Anyway, enough of that, my name is Eren Yeager and this is the story I wish to tell you. A story that kept my spirit high.

It started as it usually would on a monday morning."Eren!" Yelled a voice.  
"Aww, come on mum, just five more minutes." I moaned.  
"Eren, we don't have five minutes, you have five minutes to get ready or I'm leaving without you!"  
 I opened my eyes, it wasn't my mother, it was Mikasa.  
"Mikasa? What time is it?" I asked.  
"Its eight o'clock. If you don't Get a move on, then I'm leaving without you."  
"Shit!" I cursed leaping out of bed.  
"Better get a move on hot stuff" said Mikasa tapping her watch. She turned swiftly and walked away. Mikasa was my adopted sister. I don't remember exactly what happened, but I do remember dad coming home with Mikasa and asking if we could adopt her. That was before he turned to the dark side. Ever science then I've always thought of her as a sister."Eren! Two more minutes!"  
 "Oh crap." I muttered, tossing on a sweater. Sure, it didn't look attractive, but its better than nothing. I raced out of my room, downstairs and to the front door."I'm here!" I yelled proudly.  
"Excellent, only thirty seconds remaining, it's a new record!" Said Mikasa looking at her watch.  
"Yes!" I yelled, punching the air.

The two of us walked down the street to the bus stop where we were greeted by our blonde haired friend, Armin.  
"Mikasa, Eren! Where were you?" He shouted.  
"Eren here, overslept again." Said Mikasa, glaring at me.  
"Again?" Said Armin, shaking his head. "You know, you need to get an alarm clock or something."  
"What can I say? I like sleeping." I said with a shrug.  
"Hey Eren, look!" Said Mikasa, pointing Behind me.  
I turned around, and there I saw a boy of my age, maybe a bit older. He had raven black hair, which was styled into an army style undercut. He had narrow eyes of steal. "Oh my god!" I muttered. "I think I'm in love..."


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. In this chapter I'll be introducing some  
> New characters. Anyway. Sit down, grab a snack and enjoy.

"You're in what!?" Yelled Armin and mikasa in unison.  
"Eren hasn't been in love since Armin." Said Mikasa.  
"Huh?" Said Armin in comfusion.  
"Shut up mikasa, I thought he was a girl!" I growled at my sister.  
I mean yeah, I suppose I was gay and my first love was Armin, I told no one but Mikasa beause she was the only one who wouldn't judge.  
"Calm down Eren, everyone knows you're gay." Said Mikasa, a little too loudly.  
"Yeah, now they do..." I grumbled.  
"Go and talk to him." Said Armin.  
"WHAT!?' I yelled, agast.  
"Go and talk to him. He's new and probally has no friends."  
I looked over my shoulder once again.  
"Well I suppose it might be a good idea." I thought. "Alright, I'll do it. Wish me luck."  
"You can do it Eren!" Yelled Armin enthusiasticly.  
"Yeah, woo." Said Mikasa blankly.  
I breathed in and walked up to the raven haired boy.  
"Um...H-hi...my name is...E-eren are you new here?" I stuttered.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Said the boy, his vouce was cold and emotionless.  
"Um...uh...w-whats your name?" I aaked without thinking.  
The boy glared at me and walked off.  
"Great..." I sarcasticly muttered.  
"Did your talk with your future husband not go to plan?" Asked Mikasa with a hint of mock.  
"Aww don't be like that Mika, Eren did his best." Said Armin placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"Yeah, his very best."  
I stuck my tounge out.  
"I heard the new boy has a sister. She's a bit excentric, but she's a good person. Also I heard she likes science." Said Armin. "

"Hey Yeager!" Called a voice from behind.

"Ugh Jean." I groaned.

"So, Mikasa. Are you going to cough up your lunch money...or are you going to give me something sweeter?" Smirked Jean.

Mikasa glared at Jean.

"Anyway, Eren. Have you seen the new boy? I think he's perfect for you." Said Jean mockingly.

"Alright, thats enough! You can flirt with me as much as you like, but stay awah from my Eren!" Growled Mikasa.

She clenched her fist and swung it in Jeans direction. He stumbled back and clenched his cheek.

"Argh! What the fuck was that for?" Yelled Jean. "You'd better scram before I knock your teeth out."

Jean didn't wait for one second. He turned and fled to the other side of the bus stop.

"Good ridence to bad rubbish." Said Mikasa dusting her hands off. "Guys, I know Jean can be a bit of a...well asshole, but I can assure you he has a good heart." Said Armin.

"Yeah, you only say that because you have a crush on him."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Alright. You got me, I do have a little crush on Jean. But even if I did, he wouldn't like me back. He likes girls, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right." I said.

"Oh well, we'll find someone."

"Hey look! It's the bus." Said Mikasa. "Now we can stop whining about how, oh so sad it is that the one we love does not return our love."

"Oh come on Mika." Began Armin. "Surely you've had a crush on someone."

"No, and I never will."

We both groaned as the bus drove to our bus stop, we all clambered on to find a seat.

 

On the bus, I noticed that the boy I spoke to earlier was sitting on his own.

"Um, is this seat taken?" I asked.

"No." Said thd boy bluntly taking his bag off the seat, allowing me to sit down.

He adjusted the black beanie he was wearing and turned to look out the window.

"So..." I began. "Where are you from?"

"Somewhere you've probally never heard of." Replied the boy coldly.

"There's no meed to be so blunt." I grunted.

"Listen, you're bus buddy. So settle down and shut the fuck up, you're embarassing yourself."

"Fine then." I glared settling into my seat.

I could see Mikasa and Armin gesturing me to keep going.

"Hey listen,  I know being the new kid is hard. But you're not going to make any friends with that attitude." I said.

"I don't want friends! I don't like people."

"Well neither do I, but I've got some friends."

"I don't care about your life, so just leave me alone."

I sighed in defeat and waited for the bus to reach the school.

 

The bus tool a turning and parked in front of the school. I collected my stuff and got off. Once I got off I met Armin and Mikasa at the gate.

"So, how did it go?" Asked Armin.

"Terrible." I grumbled. "I didn't even get his name."

"Better luck next time." Said Mikasa, placing a hand on my shoulder sympatheticly.

"Excuse me." Said a voice..

I spun around to see the head teacher, mr Smith. 

"Eren I need to speak to you in my office." 

"Uh oh! Someone's in trouble." Saud Mikasa in a sing song voice.

"Not me! I haven't done anything!" I said in a panic.

"That time with Jean..." Wispered Arimin.

"Oh shit. You're right."

"Follow me." Said mr Smith.

I did as I was told and followed the head down the hall and into his office. It was all black exept his desk which was a dark grey.

"Now Eren..." Began mr Smith.

"It wasn't my falt sir! Jean was asking for it and I....wait. This isn't about Jean is it?" I asked.

"No, but we can certainly get to that!" Yelled mr Smith. "Anyway Eren, you maybe aware that there is a new student transfering here."

"Yes I'm very aware." I said in disgust.

"I was woundering if he could shadow you today so he could learn his way around the school."

That was it for me. There was no way I could spend my school life with that emo of a child.

"Uh..yes sir." I whispered.

"Thankyou Eren, I knew I could count on you. Come in Levi!"

The door opened and there stood the boy on the bus, with stoic expression and hia black beanie.

"Eren, this is Levi. Levi this is Eren." Said mr Smith.

"Hi..." I said awkwardly.

"Hi..."

"Well now that you two have met, Eren's going to show you around, alright?" 

Levi nodded

"Great!" Said mr smith, adjusting his  fadora.

I sighed and took Levu out of the office.

"Now. Just because you have to show show me around doesn't mean we're friends." Said Levi spesificly.

"Alright, alright." I said holding my hands up. "Anyway you look a little old for fifteen."

Did I say I was fifteen? I'm sixteen, they just wanted me in year ten, thats all."

Are they allowed to do that?" I asked.

"Apparently." Shrugged Levi.

Just then a tall girl avout Levi's age came bounding towards us.

"Shit!" Cursed levi. "Run!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next friday to see what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen? Who is this mysterious boy? Tune in next week to find out...


End file.
